


One for the Devil Inside of Me

by SordidJayAuryn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Tragedy, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Backstory, Beta Wanted, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demonic Possession, Demons, Domestic Violence, Family History, Heavy Angst, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Not Beta Read, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidJayAuryn/pseuds/SordidJayAuryn
Summary: A proposed history of our favorite Radio Demon, Alastor!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	One for the Devil Inside of Me

One for the Devil Inside of Me

By Sordid Jay

" _Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself! I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip, and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure._ "

To make an anti-Christ seems simple enough. Be Lucifer, the king of hell, get a mortal woman pregnant, have her give birth to your child, and it all should work itself out, correct? Except, to quote a widely used phrase, the devil is in the details. Impregnating a woman, whether you are mortal, divine, or diabolic is always a crapshoot. Not every child of ethereal or occult stock will inherit the powers, which can be disappointing to a being hoping to create a powerful force to tip the balance of good and evil.

Such is the case of a man named Eblis Haris, Eb for short. His father was of course, Lucifer Mange, although he would never find out who his father was, or the fact that he had a half-sister by the name of Charlotte. This was due to the fact that when his father realized that not a drop of demonic power was present in this child he took off, leaving his mother Astara Haris with a son and a bad reputation.

Eb vowed to himself that when he had a child, he would be present in that child’s life. As admirable as that sounded on paper, rest assured that by the time his son grew up to be a man, that promise was more of a threat, and his child would testify to the fact that maybe, just maybe, he should have given abandonment a try…

Now, just because Eb was in fact a mortal man, does not mean that he wasn’t capable of being destructive in his own right. To quote Joseph Conrad “Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness,” and what Eb lacked in demonic powers he made up for with a temperament that would disturb most demons...

Eb, despite advice to the contrary, became smitten by a young creole woman Marie Antoinette Eastin in 1898. There were rumors that she had connections to the Laveau family, but Eb didn’t take too much stock with that. It was the fashion at Louisiana at the time to claim many fine featured Creole women were related to the famous Voodoo queen, and even if they were, Eb didn’t mind nor did he care. When he found out that she was pregnant in 1899, he was all too willing to make this beautiful woman his bride, and did so without delay.

Alastor, ever the perceptive one, even before birth, wanted nothing to do with this man, and would move away from Eb’s touch. He was due October 17th, 1900. His birth was delayed by two weeks, being born at the stroke of midnight November 1st, 1900.

Alastor was so eerily quiet upon birth that one would assume he was dead. However, once placed in Marie’s arms, he began to coo in a soft, contented way, happy to be in light brown arms of the woman that would be the most important person to him. Marie buried her face in the soft brown curls of her son, happy with her loving husband and her darling son. Little did she realize that only one of these would end up being true for her as the years wore on.

Alastor, as was said, wanted nothing to do with Eb, even as a baby. For the first three months of life, not a second would pass in his father’s arms where Alastor would not let out a furious torrent of tears and crying. This went on for about three months and while it was irritating to Eb, he did take it in stride to some credit. After three months an unsaid truce was called between father and son; Alastor realized to some extent that rather than bother his father, he only succeeded in upsetting his mother. So while he was not the most affectionate infant with Eb, he did eventually stop crying when in Eb’s arms, as if to say “Because she loves you, I will tolerate your presence in her life.” And as Alastor grew, that sort of perfunctory civility carried on.

In the meantime, Mama Antoinette (as Marie came to be called) became an herbalist and priestess of some renown in New Orleans. While she never confirmed a connection to Marie Laveau, even going so far as to go by her middle name to, as she said, “keep respect where it’s due,” she never denied a connection either, and her skills had given her a small but dedicated following and a respected reputation of many voodoo practitioners. She took part in rituals in Congo Square, where she would dance and sing with many other creole practitioners.

Antoinette would bring these songs, dances and chants home to her husband and son. Her son was enchanted with them, and would ask her to do it over and over again. This brought mother and son closer together, but slowly pushed husband and wife apart as Eblis began to feel isolated in his own home. His amusement with Antoinette’s culture began to wane, and a fierce resentment began to take hold. He tried to hold onto it as much as he could, and was able to keep his resentment down for years...until one fateful night in 1906, where it reached a boiling point that would change his family’s life going forward.


End file.
